


it doesn't have to end like this

by faithseed



Category: Ready or Not (2019)
Genre: Drinking to Cope, F/M, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: Daniel finds Grace in the study, but things go a little differently than expected.
Relationships: Daniel Le Domas/Grace Le Domas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	it doesn't have to end like this

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure what I was doing with this but uuuuuh I hope you all like please, again, let me know what you think.

Emilie had shot the maid, she shot at Grace. The others, they only got mad when they realized it wasn’t her or when she didn’t hit her. She remembered meeting Daniel’s eyes and his blank; “Found her.” 

Without another moment of hesitation, Grace ran down the hall and into a room, a study of some sort. She didn’t bother to take in all the details as she tried the windows, the phone, anything that might give her a semblance of hope. After she picks up the chair and is ready to throw it at the window, she pauses when she hears footsteps. 

Putting down the chair and carefully walking backwards, she leans against the wall and waits, her heart racing faster than it felt possible. A door opens beside her and she turns her head quickly to see Daniel walking in. Everything else felt like a blur.

Grace could only stare at Daniel as he held out a glass to her. Her heart was still racing, thumping like a fucking jack rabbit in her chest, even after he only walked in and stared at her sadly before turning away with a- “I just came to get a drink.” 

She’s scared. Doesn’t he know how scared she is? Of course he does, though. Just one look and she can tell that he knows and that he feels sorry for her. She hates it. If he felt that fucking guilty, shouldn’t he at least try to help her? 

“Daniel, please. Please help me.” 

Daniel shakes his head and his body is shaking, glass in his hand unsteady. He didn’t want to run into Grace at any point in the night. He couldn’t do any of what was expected of him tonight. But of course he had the shittiest luck in the world. “I can’t do that.” 

She moves forward and takes the glass, narrowed eyes full of distress and disappointment. However, she doesn’t speak and only takes the biggest drink he’s ever seen someone take. It’s like they say- desperate times call for desperate measures. “You’re a coward.”

“Excuse me?” Daniel glares in attempt to be slightly baffled at her declaration, but she was right and all he could really feel was overwhelming grief. “Grace, you don’t know. I grew up to this. Well, not  _ this  _ but you could say we were prepared to do it.” 

Grace frowns and looks away. Her heart is sinking in her chest and it’s hard to breathe. She pours herself another drink and downs it before he can stop her. “So, what’s next?” 

Daniel blinks and then he turns to sit on the edge of the pool table. “I guess, you have to play the game.” 

“Daniel, I don’t want to die.”

He nods and turns his head, eyes looking over her carefully. “I don’t want you to die.” 

Grace puts the glass down and takes a few steps towards him, gently placing her hand on his chest. “Then please, help me get out of here.” 

“Grace-” He wants to deny her pleas, but the words just won't come out. He’s well aware of her hand on his chest and he tests the waters by placing his hand on her waist. She doesn’t move, she doesn’t take his hand off nor does she remove hers. “I can’t.” He isn’t exactly sure what it is he’s protesting to at this moment.

She is quiet as she stares at his chest, unmoving in front of him. Then she whispers; “Then I will do this.” Her lips are against his, quick but gentle, and he’s kissing her back almost instantly. 

The kiss deepens and her hands are touching his face, over his throat and fingers running through his hair. There wasn’t any sign of her stopping and he certainly wasn’t about to, so he slides his hands down to her thighs and lifts her up, turning her around to have her sit on the pool table. 

He’s struggling trying to pull up the ripped and tattered skirt of her wedding dress, getting wrapped in the cloth and mesh in his fumbling, drunk haste. Grace just chuckles with her arms around his shoulders, fingers threading through the hair on the back of his head.

“Didn’t you do this with Charity on your wedding night?”

Daniel shakes his head and his nails scrape her thighs when they finally untangle from the fabric. He doesn’t want to think about his wedding night with his wife. Hell, he could hardly remember it at all. “No, I was too drunk.”

“What about now?” She asks, curious and quiet. 

He stops and watches her, his breath heavy. The glow from the fire burning in the fireplace reflects off her eyes and he wonders if he should really go through with this. Yet, he aches for it and he aches for  _ her _ . “Not drunk enough.” He whispers quickly and her heart jumps. 

Daniel captures her mouth again, full of hunger and desperation that he didn’t know he had. She’s kissing him just the same, if not more, and tugging on his suspenders to pull him closer. Grace is far more desperate than she thought, but in her defense, her new family was trying to murder her and this could very well be her last night alive.

He’s fumbling with his pants now, leaning her back against the pool table and growing further frustrated at himself. The alcohol should have calmed his nerves by now, but it couldn’t erase fact that he’s about to fuck his brother’s newly-wed wife and that had him panicking. 

Yet, he wasn’t about to stop. 

Daniel finally manages his pants and pulls her closer as he pushes up her dress further and she moans, taking a shaky breath. He begins moving against her, rocking back and forth and with each thrust his breathing grows shorter, heavier, and a little weaker. His mouth is against her throat, his fingers in the braids her hair is tangled in, and his other hand gripped tightly on her thigh. 

Grace curses quietly and pulls his head back, kissing him to silence her own noises as much as his. He whispers her name against her lips, once and then again. She doesn’t dare do the same, fearing how she might say whatever would slip her mind. If she said Alex’s name she would never forgive hurting Daniel like that and if she said Daniel’s name, she would never forgive her own betrayal. 

Heavy footsteps echoing down the hall still their movements and both turn to look at the doorway. Fear rushes through Grace and Daniel is already pushing away from her, tugging up his pants and tucking in his shirt.

“Daniel.” She breathes out now, heavy and weak, like she forgot where she was and what was happening. How could she forget though?

He ignores his clothes and pulls down her dress and helps her off the table. His palm is against her cheek and he presses his forehead to hers. “Breathe. You need to go, now.” When she doesn’t move, he places his other hand against her other cheek and forces her to look at him. “Grace, now.” 

Grace nods and pulls her bottom lip between her teeth. With one look, he wants to run away with her. She moves away from him before he could play with the idea and she looks back at him and for a moment he thinks she might say something. And she wants to, but what could she possibly say?

However, she leaves through the servants corridor without a word and Daniel is left standing there, collecting his thoughts and fixing his clothes. He pours himself another glass and drinks.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always wanting to write for these two but my brain never knows what to write, so if there's anything anyone wants to see, feel free to send me a message on tumblr (@jacobaseed) or on my twitter (@thicckiller).


End file.
